Talk:1
Worst. Fad. Ever. Seventy.twenty.x.x 11:50, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :As if abbreviating it to "rdy" wasn't lazy enough. I agree, lame fad. But now frequently used. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:53, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Heh, I remember when it was exclusive to tombs ¬¬ — Skuld 12:01, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::This is frequently used, but... Do we REALLY need an article with the name '1' ?! -- 03:12, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm afraight it has become so common that an article is indeed warranted. I guess it confuses the heck out of many newbies to see people typing "1", and they may come looking for an explanation on Gwiki. "Rdy" is lazy, but at least it is self-explanary. "1" isn't. -- 03:29, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I don't see anyone typing '1' on the search box when searching for this info. But let it stay, not a big problem. -- 03:43, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I don't see anyone typing that in the search box either, but I do see newbies browsing the category, lured in by the "understanding the veterans' chat" link on the main page, stumbling across the "1" entry at the very top of the list and clicking it, thinking "I've always wondered what that's supposed to mean!" -- 04:12, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::I added it in because the slang and lingo section is supposed to document this sort of stuff anyway, so it was in the interests of completeness. Also, as has been mentioned above, "1" is 100% not self-explanatory. After an absence of a week to attend to real life, I joined a PUG only to find myself wondering why everyone was typing "1". >> Kessel 06:11, 12 June 2006 (CDT) Whoa, whoa, whoa.. What are you guys doing? If someone says "Type 1 if rdy." Then all that needs to be explained to the reader is where the "1" key is. Since this article is explaining the sentence "type 1 if rdy" and not that "1" is the second key from the left in the second row from the top of the keyboard... This article is actually not defining what it claims to be defining. I think we all agree that we don't need to tell the user where the "1" key is. Type 1 if rdy is the same as type "ready" if rdy or type "Halelluja" if rdy. I can choose to tell my team "Type X if rdy" does that mean I need to tell people what "X" means? Come on. --Karlos 06:49, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :Karlos, sad but true, but "1" is actually becoming a common shortcut for "ready". Many people will type "1" without the party leader telling them to hit that key, and many GW regulars understand it. It is common GW "slang"! -- 07:03, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::Oh, it IS common, but it is NOT slang. So, I am forming a party, I say "press 1 if rdy." I don't think that will require anyone to go to the wiki to look up what "press 1 if rdy" means. Inverse scenario, I am in a party and all of a sudden people start pressing 1's. I am oblivious as to what that could possibly mean. Leader will notice that there is a 1 missing (the main reason for 1's is to make the line of text stand out so it's easier to count) so he will ask "Yo, are you rdy?" at which case I will say "yes." Either scenario, no real situation where I will go to the wiki and type "1" in the search box to figure out what that means. Sorry, I just don't see it. It's like putting an entry for "1/8" to "7/8" and explaining that it's the number of members in a PuG looking for more people. --Karlos 07:11, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, people can figure out what "1" means in party chat, even if nobody asked them to press that key. This isn't rocket sience. But the same applies to most abbreviations. With a little bit of thinking and considering the context people can also figure out what "WTS" or "LFG" means. Still, we do have articles for these shorthands. I'd say if an abbreviation is common, then it's okay to list it on GWiki, regardless how "stupid" it may seem. -- 07:24, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::After reading all above comments I changed my opinnion. I am for keeping the article. -- 07:29, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Wiki isn't paper, K. -- Shandy. ::::::What are you trying to say, Shandy? -- 08:09, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Last night I was playing Alliance Battles. Someone joined our team. Our leader said "is everyone ready?" and the new guy replied "1". For that reason I don't see any problem with keeping this page. I have to say, though, I don't like it. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:59, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :Karlos - most party leaders don't type "type 1 if ready", they mostly just type "ready" anyway. Even if the article is not something someone would actively search for, the wiki serves to document as many aspects of the game as possible and I don't think we can leave out something as prevalent as this. Plus, a completely new player browsing the category, having been drawn in by the lure of understanding the veterans, might find this useful. Kessel 21:30, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Whooee! An article where the talk page is longer than the main page. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:54, 12 June 2007 (CDT) 2 for no? I normaly use 0 for no, seeing as 1 is Binary for on and 0 is Binary for off. Worth noting? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I have never seen 2 for no. If someone said 2, I'd assume that they were still ready. In PvP you type your number usually. Saying 2 is no i s misleading. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. Back when I used to play, I'd type out my position number actually (and if I'm the leader I'd ask ppl to type the position numbers, instead of just typing 1). This allows me to quickly spot which person isn't ready (since I deal with a lot of PUGs and can't easily spot who's missing by going through the unfamiliar names). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:52, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think the "1" system is quite ineffective. What if the last player needing to type "1" isn't ready and hits, instead of "2", "1" to imply he/she is ready. Which the player isn't. I'll stick with Viewtiful Joe quotes for now. - [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] ∞ 19:01, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I also use 0 for no. I use both 1 and position numbers to indicate readines, and yikey, what is viewtiful joe? —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::: It is a game i believe, A mate was telling me about it, it looks quite odd.--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC)